Adventure in Reverse Falls- On hiatus but writing next chapter
by Til isPUMPKIN
Summary: Determined to find out if her mom really is in another dimension, Wendy takes a daring trip into the multiverse (with Mabel as a stowaway) only to find themselves in Reverse Falls. Can they find their way back? Or are they going to be trapped in Reverse Gravity Falls forever? - Kinda lost inspiration for this, but Chapter 2 is in the making-


I do not own Gravity Falls

* * *

"Dad! Please!" Wendy begged. " I can do it! " Manly Dan shook his head. "No way! You are absolutely _not _going to try out his new fancy invention that _Smarty Stanford _made! I _forbid _you!" "But -" " NO BUTS! " Manly Dan Corduroy yelled. "Now go to work!" Wendy rolled her eyes, but headed out the door anyway. When she got to work at the Mystery Shack, Mabel immediately noticed that she wasn't in her best mood. "Wendy? What's wrong?" she asked. " Oh, Dad won't let me try out Stanford's new invention. " "The Multiverse portal?" Mabel asked. "Why in the world would you want to go there?" Wendy pulled Mabel out to the side of the Shack. "Mabel, you must not tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you!" Mabel nodded. " Okay... well, you will probably think I'm crazy... " "Really?" Mabel burst out. "Really? This summer, I have dealt with CRAZY things. Gnomes, zombies, demonic possession, a magic portal, alive wax figures, and time travel! _Time travel, Wendy! _ Whatever it is, I'll believe it! " Wendy smiled. "You have a point! Well, " She leaned closer. "I think my missing mom is in the multiverse" "Woah!" Mabel said. "I want to go into the portal to find her, but..." She hesitated . "Grunkle Ford would never let you!" Mabel chimed in. "Dad won't let me, either." Wendy sighed. " Wendy, lighten up! I know how we can get to the portal! " "No way, Mabel! You are absolutely not going!" "Awwww, why not!" Mabel whined. "Because you're too young!" Wendy exclaimed. Mabel pouted, but said, "Then, I know how you can go!" " Really? " Wendy asked. "How?" " Okay, listen closely... "

Later that night, Wendy snuck out of bed. She ran across the dark streets, and to the Mystery Shack. Mabel was already in the living room as planned. "Wendy, follow me!" They ran past Stanley's room. "Zzz, I want my Chipackers...Pitt cola...yummm zzzzz..." Mabel stifled a laugh. "Oh boy! Haha! " "Mabel!" Wendy hissed . "Oh, the mission. My bad!" Mabel typed in the 4-digit code for the elevator. When Wendy and Mabel got to the basement, Mabel pointed out the vaults. "This is where he keeps the activation switch for the portal!" Mabel whispered. "By the way, I came prepared!" Mabel said, as she pulled out a bag. "Here's some food to bring with you to the multiverse!"Mabel said,but as she handed the bag to Wendy. Wendy smiled. "Thanks!" she said, as she grabbed Ford's key off a counter and tossed it to Mabel. "Lets just hope that he didn't put an alarm on this!" Mabel whispered as she unlocked the case. No alarm. "Whew!" Wendy said. She pressed the button to open the portal...

"What are you doing?!"

Mabel and Wendy whipped around. There stood Dipper Pines. "Why are you down here?" "Um.." Mabel said. "Isn't it obvious! " Wendy said snottily. Mabel and Dipper looked at her. "We were just polishing up the portal!" Dipper narrowed his eyes. "I'll help!" _Ooh boy. _"Well, we really don't need-" Wendy started. "Well, then I'll just sit down and watch!" Dipper said persistently. Wendy looked at the portal. It was beginning to activate. Dipper would notice soon...

All they had to do was stall.

"Alright!" Mabel said enthusiasticly. "All I need is for-" She was cut off by Dipper. "Why is the portal activated!?" " I'm going in! " Wendy screamed. At the last second, Mabel jumped in Wendy's bag.

And there the multiverse was.

In all of its glory, the vast expance of space. Mabel gasped.

Wendy whipped around. "Mabel!" " hi... " "Why did you-" Wendy stopped. Even though she was a little annoyed at Mabel, Wendy was relieved to have her company, after all. "Alright, just watch your step." Wendy said after all. Mabel smiled, but it fast turned to horror. "What the -" They were headed towards a portal. Wendy and Mabel screamed as they were sucked into the wormhole.

Darkness.

Mabel opened her eyes.

She heard Wendy loudly cursing next to her. "We're back in Gravity Falls!" " What? " Mabel looked around. Indeed, they were in Gravity Falls! Mabel sighed. "Well, let's at least go back to the Shack!" Wendy nodded. Then, there was a loud voice shouting, "I'll need a volunteer!" " Huh? " Wendy said. Together in, they ran over to... The Tent of Telepathy? Then, Mabel and Wendy saw the most horrifying sight.

Dipper and Mabel were onstage. But there was something wrong. One, Mabel was right here. Two, they were performing in_ the Tent of Telepathy. _ Three, Dipper wasn't wearing his Pine Tree hat, Mabel wasn't wearing her sweater, and Dipper's hair was slicked back, showing his birthmark. Four, the Pines twins had blue eyes, and were wearing blue suits with mystic amulets. "What in the world is going on here?" Wendy asked Mabel. Just then, a voice from behind them startled Mabel. " Oh, don't look at the Gleeful twins. They have used black magic for as long as I can remember! I'm Pacifica Southeast! Nice to meet you! I love Clucks, sweaters, and meeting new friends! " "I- I'm Mabel Pines " Mabel responded, as soon as she could find her voice again. "That's impossible!" Pacifica Southeast said. "The only Pines around here is Gideon Pines! Are you sure that's your name? And... Oh my gosh, you look so much like Mabel Gleeful!" But this time she got no response. Mabel and Wendy stared at each other in horror. "Wendy-" Mabel cried. "I think we ended up in a twisted Gravity Falls!" " Oh no! " Wendy groaned. "Hey, are you two okay? You look pale!" Pacifica asked. "Hello? Hello?" But Pacifica got no response. "Well, these two girls are odd!" She thought, shrugging.


End file.
